Kehidupan
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Mikoto, dia adalah wanita yang berstatus Janda. Suami dan kedua anaknya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun. Wanita itu sudah sangat putus asa hingga ingin bunuh diri, namun seoramg pria menyadarkannya, dan membuat dirinya jatuh cinta. Drabble? Ficlet? OOC, Au, Typo, No Lemon


_Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Dia sebatang kara, keluarganya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun, dan dia selamat. Wanita itu harus berjuang seorang diri, hidup dalam kesendirian. Ia berpikir, apakah takdir yang diberikan oleh _Kamisama_ itu sangat kejam? Dia juga pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri, mengikuti suami serta kedua anaknya.

Namun, disaat dia akan mencoba untuk bunuh diri, wanita raven itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang memberikan cahaya baginya. Dia memberikan sebuah kehidupan layak untuk dia.

Orang itu memberikan segalanya yang ada untuk wanita tersebut. Itu membuatnya merasa diberikan sebuah kesempatan kedua dari _Kamisama._

Dia sangat bersyukur atas kedatangan orang itu. "Naruto-san, bisakah aku membalas semua kebaikanmu?"

Pria itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki, seorang lelaki berumur 24 tahun. Ya, Wanita raven itu ingin sekali membalas semua kebaikan yang diberikan pria itu.

"Mungkin kau tidak usah membalas semua kebaikanku, Mikoto-san. Karena memang aku ingin menolongmu tanpa dibayar sepeserpun."

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, kemudian sebuah senyum tulus terpatri dari wajah cantiknya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Naruto-san."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Mikoto dan Naruto tinggal bersama, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mikoto sendiri sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto, dia lelaki periang yang suka menjahili dirinya.

Tapi di suatu pagi, Mikoto bangun dengan wajah yang berantakan. Disampingnya, Naruto tengah tidur nyenyak tanpa menggunakan pakaian apapun. Mikoto menatap wajah tidur Naruto. "Naruto, Naruto, bangun!" Wanita itu mencoba untuk membangunkan pria pirang itu. "Naruto!"

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menampilkan shappire indah milik pria tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. "Mikoto-san?" Detik selanjutnya, dia sadar akan pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarangan di bawah kasur. "A-apa yang kita lakukan!? Mi-mikoto-san, maafkan aku!" Naruto langsung bersujud di depan Mikoto.

"Tenanglah Naruto, lagipula aku tidak mempermasalahkan ini kok." Wanita itu mencoba untuk menenangkan si piranh jabrik itu. "Mungkin, aku harus segera _move on_ serta melupakan masa lalu kelam itu." Mikoto memasang senyum tulusnya untuk Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu, Naruto." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, kemudian mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

...

..

.

Mikoto kembali ke keluarganya. Ya, keluarga Uchiha. Dia kembali kepada keluarganya atas permintaan seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga tersebut, Ayah Mikoto sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya setelah kecelakaan tersebut.

Tapi Mikoto masih berada di apartemen milik Naruto, ia masih merenungkan kembalinya dia kepada keluarganya. Dia memang senang jika keluarganya meminta dia untuk kembali, tapi sisi lainnya berkata kalau dia tidak ingin kembali.

Hatinya bimbang.

"Kembalilah kepada keluargamu, sepertinya mereka lebih membutuhkannya daripada kau ada disini?"

"Kau mengusirku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala raven milik Mikoto. "Aku tidak mengusirmu, tapi kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersama keluargamu."

Mikoto kembali terdiam, dia tidak tau harus bekata apa kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kepada keluargaku. Terimakasih atas semuanya, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, sama-sama Mikoto...chan."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Hari-hari Mikoto setelah kembali ke keluarganya pun di isi dengan aktivitas biasa, ia memang merindukan ayahnya, sangat merindukannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan mencari dirinya sampai sejauh itu.

Kemudian, hari itu tiba, Ayahnya butuh pewaris keluarga selanjutnya, dan suami dari Mikoto sudah tewas. Karena itulah, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu akan menjodohkan seseorang dengan Mikoto.

"Sebentar lagi, pria itu akan kemari. Jadi kau tunggulah Mikoto."

Mikoto sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menerima permintaan dari Ayahnya itu. Wanita tersebut berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan wajah lesu. "Aku harap Naruto-kun ada disini untuk menenangkanku." Ia menghela napasnya lelah, dia merindukan Naruto, dia juga merindukan bagaimana cara pria itu memeluknya dengan hangat, lalu msncium bibir tipisnya dengan lembut.

Mikoto tidak bisa melepaskan bayangannya terhadap Naruto. Jujur, dia sangat mencintai pria itu.

"Mikoto, tunanganmu sudah datang! Cepatlah berdandan!"

Mikoto pun mulai berdandan, ia mempercantik dirinya untuk bertemu dengan calon suami yang dipilih oleh ayahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita berambut raven itu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya.

Disaat dia melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kita bertemu lagi, Mikoto-chan."

Wanita dengan manik onyx itu terkejut dengan suara tersebut, ia mendongak menatap pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya. Ia melihat pria dengan rambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya, dari maniknya itu keluar air mata yang meluncur mulus di pipi putihnya itu.

"Hey, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Mikoto pun berlari, dan memeluk tubuh pria lirang itu dengan erat. Dia menangis di dalam pelukan hangat pria itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto, sangat merindukanmu."

Ayah Mikoto yang duduk tidak jauh dari kedua insan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya yang sangat bahagia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **End**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Hey."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, ia menoleh ke samping. "Ada apa Mikoto-chan?"

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Ayah?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Dia rekan bisnisku?"

"Bisnis? Pekerjaanmu apa, sampai bisa menjadi rekan bisnis ayahku?"

"Aku direktur perusahaan Namikaze. Berjalan dibidang Teknologi, serta pangan. Lalu ayahmu itu menanamkan sahamnya kepadaku."

"Lalu kau memakai nama Uzumaki untuk menyamarkan dirimu yang notabenya Direktur perusahaan? Asataga, kau orang kaya Naruto-kun!" Ujar Mikoto yang terkejut dengan latar belakang dari pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak tidak tinggal di rumah besar nan mewah? Kenapa kau memilih apartemen sempit seperti ini?"

"Enak, aku lebih nyaman disini." Balas Naruto, ia pun mendekap Mikoto ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah, jangan bertanya lagi! Atau kau akan kusumpal dengan bibirku."

"Ya, ya tuan Uzumaki. Aku akan diam dan tidur di pelukan hangatmu," Mikoto mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tersenyum sambil terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga." Naruto mencium kening Mikoto dengan lembut, kemudian mereka berdua terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

 **...**

 **..**


End file.
